Zero
History When the Great War began, Zero had not wanted to take part in the fighting. Unable to find a job that would keep her out of the fighting in the Autobots, she became a supply runner in the Decepticons. She worked alongside two other Decepticons. One remains nameless, as she does not like to talk about him due to the memories that surface from it. The other one was Swindle. The two were essentially her security, but also her close friends. After the death of her one friend, and Swindle’s selection to become part of the Combaticon gestalt, Zero felt a small part of her questioning the decision she’d made. That part grew after the incident with the Archetype. Needing some time to herself to think, Zero left the base, and was not seen again. She was not seen on any of her supply routes, or anywhere else for that matter. She’d simply disappeared. Now, millions of years later, she has reappeared, and is on Earth. She claims that she has left the Decepticons, but only time will tell if her claims are true. Time will also tell what her former comrades think of her supposed desertion. Current Happenings Personality Zero is a bot who sometimes feels like she is caught between two worlds. Her former status as a Decepticon gives her a view into being a bit harsh in dealing with an enemy, and her want to join the Autobots makes her go out of her way sometimes to do something good. Zero also tends to be a bit blunt and to the point, finding it a more efficient way of communicating. Within her Decepticon mindset, Zero is more than willing to finish off an enemy, knowing that a dead opponent can’t come and try to get you later. She is also not above using “dirty tricks” while fighting, though has her limits as to what she will do. Zero occasionally regrets leaving the Decepticons. The main reason is because she wonders if she is betraying a comrade and friend that she had lost during the war, who had been killed by Autobots. A small part of her believes that she is betraying him, and mocking his death, by joining the very side that killed him. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Friends *Swindle *Unknown Decepticon, referred to as "Him" Neutrals *None Enemies * Strengths and Skills *Zero is large for a femme, which can give her an edge in a fight. She is also sturdily built, which is carried into her alt-mode. Having these qualities as a femme can sometimes provide her with the element of surprise. She uses this to her advantage as much as she can. *Zero also has her powers, which she has become well-adept in using them. Her frame is well-suited to using them, and she has found all different ways to channel them through herself and outside objects. Weaknesses and Flaws *Due to her initial unwillingness to fight, Zero is not well-trained in actual combat. This can leave her at a disadvantage, as she will use more of a brawling method, which can tend to be predictable. Because of this, she tries to avoid most fighting, unless she can get a good grip on her opponent. *'Fears:' Zero is a little afraid of remaining caught in the middle in the war. She wants to join the Autobots and be accepted, but fears that her former status as a Decepticon will prevent that. She retains her “Decepticon way” of thinking, which she feels can sometimes push others away, as it is a more violent way of thinking than as an Autobot. Weapons Her plow in alt-mode is good for ramming, and she as a compressed air cannon in her alt. She has no weapons in robot mode. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *